


Safe Place

by SIGF



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Scars, tea time with a twist, twitter prompt fill, vengeful Ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/pseuds/SIGF
Summary: When Hubert is captured by Those Who Slither in the Dark, he escapes to the one place - or person - where he feels safe.CW: Mentions of torture (non-explicit)--Written based on the following Twitter prompts:“Oh god… what did they do to you?”"I’m going to make that sick bastard suffer for what he did to you.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 42
Kudos: 318





	1. Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who follow me on Twitter know that I sometimes post short stories there that I don't put on AO3… but I really liked how this turned out and wanted to put it here. This fic is based on prompts provided from my "300 Follower Thank You" post.
> 
> Chapter 1 was written for @SheepsAnFluff and @zecorasvensken

With arms weaving through the half-empty tea cups that were positioned on the small, mesh table where they were seated, Hubert and Ferdinand were holding hands - but in a restless way. The kind of hand-holding that involved constant and tangible caresses, as if to repeatedly remind each other that they were really there.

“More tea?” Hubert inquired while he reached for the pot with his other hand, but as Ferdinand gazed into his eyes, he only seemed sad.

“You cannot stay here any longer, Hubert…”

Hubert scoffed, but black clouds were already starting to gather around the fringe of unending blue skies, the sun inching farther away as if to hide behind them. 

… And when Hubert heard an agonized scream coming from somewhere beyond the horizon, he knew that it belonged to him.

Shuddering, he concentrated so that he could push it all away again, focusing on Ferdinand - only Ferdinand.

“Trying to get rid of me already, are you?” 

The question was meant to maintain the illusion - or hallucination, displacement, retreat… whatever one might want to call this. Although, remaining true to his character, Ferdinand was persistent… and unwilling to let him.

“The spell that you used before you were captured to partition you mind - you know that it is not meant to last this long,” he scolded. “If you continue to stay here, then your mind will break, and you will never be able to return to sanity.”

With a shrug, Hubert curled the side of his lips into some kind of half-smile.

“Would that really be so bad, Ferdie? If I just stayed here with you?”

“Perhaps not,” Ferdinand agreed. “… If I were really him. And yet, you know that I am not.”

Yes, he knew… he _knew_. But as long as Hubert continued to pretend, then he could block out the screaming, the pain, the _torture_.

“I understand, Hubert. You are afraid of the pain… anyone would be.”

“I am not,” he insisted, throwing in a sneer for good measure. “I am only afraid of what the pain will make me _say_ … that I’ll betray Her Majesty and reveal her most vital secrets.”

“Yes, you fear that too,” Ferdinand conceded. “But you cannot lie to me. I am only a creation of your mind, remember? And so, by extension, I am _you_. Do not worry, though - your fear is nothing to be ashamed of…” 

Ferdinand then leaned forward, clasping Hubert’s hand even more tightly. “However, you want to see _him_ again, do you not?”

Hubert felt tears gathering in his eyes, but he didn’t answer the question. He didn’t have to, apparently - he was only conversing with himself, after all.

The black clouds surrounding them were multiplying now, the sound of screaming growing even louder.

“It is all right, Hubert.” Ferdinand’s voice was soft. “He will come for you… he will find you soon.”

“And how do you know that?”

Ferdinand smirked, and in that moment, he looked so very much like _him_ that Hubert was certain his longing would kill him if the torture didn’t.

“I suppose I do not. But I am speaking for you, remember? And that is what you believe.”

Ferdinand’s expression grew serious. “Only, there is not much time remaining. It must be _now_ , Hubert.”

Nodding, Hubert took a final moment to gaze upon the face of the man he loved, the man he’d conjured as his safe place - Ferdinand. Taking a deep breath to try and steel himself - even though he knew it would do him no good - he then nullified his carefully crafted partition spell.

And the screams that he’d been hearing in the distance soon became his own.

* * *

Hubert wasn’t sure how long it was before Ferdinand found him… hours? Days? Even weeks? Time had merely become a blur of never-ending pain. But suddenly there was a whirlwind of orange and red, a burst of ever-so- _loud_ fury, and the sound of steel meeting flesh as someone - his torturer? - met their end.

Hubert didn’t even realize that he’d been released from his manacles until the pain in his wrists eased somewhat, and once he tried to make sense of what was happening, he was almost certain that he was being carried. Then someone started to speak to him… 

“Oh, goddess… what did they do to you?”

Even if he’d wanted to, Hubert wasn’t certain he could answer the question… all he knew was that his entire body, every part of it, throbbed with agonizing pain.

“It will be all right, Hubert… I have you now.” The voice was shaking. “I am taking you to Linhardt… you will feel better soon, I promise.”

Grasping a strand of orange with scarred hands that were even more mangled than he remembered, Hubert was certain that the color was more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen… like a torch to light up the dark and dreary dungeon around him, with matching eyes that burned into him more deeply than the flames his torturer had used for torment.

“Ferdie?” he wondered, his voice laboring over what he was almost certain was blood in his lungs. “Is it… the real you… this time?”

The arms carrying him stiffened. “Yes, it is me,” the voice - no, Ferdinand - assured him. “It is me.”

“You don’t… have… t’worry,” he mumbled in return. “I didn’t… tell them… anything.”

“You…” There was a long pause. “You think _that_ is why I am worried? … Oh, Hubert.”

Hubert felt something wet fall onto his face… rain? But no, it was only one drop… a tear, then?

“It… s’okay… I’m okay.” Hubert did his best to pat Ferdinand on the head. “You're my… safe place.”

“You are not making sense,” Ferdinand murmured, and Hubert was certain that the concern in his voice was a more effective balm for his pain than Linhardt’s magic could ever be. “But it is all right… your wounds will be healed soon. And then, while you take the time you need to recover, I will find Thales… I will find him, and I am going to make that sick bastard suffer for what he did to you.”

Hubert tried to smile, but the gesture made his face hurt. Of course he had no intention of just sitting idly by while Ferdinand fought his battles for him… but even so, the promise of vengeance in his name was still the sweetest and most precious gift he’d ever received. 


	2. Safe With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The prompts for this chapter were:**  
>  “You're trembling"  
> "Don't look"
> 
> This chapter was written for @inarijoker / @Bohemienne6 / @Chryseliss / @GaikotsuRamen / @spacegreentea

_Tap_. Hobble. _Tap_. Hobble. _Tap_. Hobble.

Hubert was pacing - or, more accurately (and with cane in hand), _limping_ while he waited…

… and waited, and waited, for Ferdinand to return. But Ferdinand should have been back long ago.

With a savage yell that didn’t even liberate a _fraction_ of the rage and frustration building up within him, Hubert threw his cane, watching as it made a small dent in the wall upon collision. 

He should be _with_ Ferdinand right now - _protecting_ him - but he was utterly useless like this. Too many broken fingers to effectively perform magic, too many broken bones in his legs to even _walk_ properly. Linhardt had healed the myriad of fractures that Hubert had sustained, of course, but apparently it could still take _weeks_ for his body to completely remodel the bones to what they once were.

In any case, the plan - Ferdinand’s plan - had been far too risky, but Ferdinand had been insistent. There were not many mages in the Empire with the ability to warp due to how inherently complex the spell was, but anyone capable was to transport as many knights as they could manage with them to Shambhala for reconnaissance. 

_Damnation_ … there were so many problems with this misbegotten plan that Hubert didn’t even know where to start. For one, even though Hubert had managed to deduce the coordinates of Shambhala, having mages warp somewhere they’d never been before was incredibly risky. They could warp right into the middle of a mountain, for instance, or into a heavily guarded area. 

Secondly, since when had _Ferdinand_ of all people been known for reconnaissance? Hell, they might as well have just sent _Caspar_. And third, if things were to go wrong - as it seemed now that they likely _had_ \- then there was no way to send in a rescue team.

Hubert had argued against the plan until he was nearly blue in the face, but Ferdinand and Her Majesty were adamant, wanting to put things in motion to eventually destroy Those Who Slither in the Dark - and get vengeance for what had been done to him - while leaving him with no say in the matter.

But just when Hubert was certain that his worry, his _fear_ , would drive him completely mad, the door opened - revealing a very exhausted Ferdinand.

“… You are still awake,” was all Ferdinand said as he closed the door behind him and entered their room.

Hubert blinked several times just to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating. But no, Ferdinand was really here - covered in blood (that Hubert surmised wasn’t his own), but otherwise safe and whole.

“Did you really think I would be able to sleep?”

“I suppose not.” Ferdinand sighed, which only made him seem even more worn. “I am sorry to keep you waiting so long, but the mission… took longer than expected. And I had to see Edelgard first to give her my report.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow. Ferdinand went to see Her Majesty at this hour? Why had he not just written a report and then waited until morning to provide additional details?

It didn’t seem that Ferdinand intended to elaborate for _him_ , though, instead opting to just undress, as if he couldn’t bear to be in his soiled clothes for a moment longer than necessary. And when he finally finished, only his black pants and white tunic remained on, the rest of his armor and garments carelessly discarded into a heap on the floor.

Ignoring the mess for now, Hubert simply watched as Ferdinand went to the wash basin they kept in their room to clean his hands… yet, he made no effort to remove the blood on his face, perhaps not even realizing it was there.

Walking toward Ferdinand - only, this time without his cane, causing his gait to be even heavier and more uneven - he noted that Ferdinand was giving him a sidelong glance, as if sizing him up. Perhaps he was still growing accustomed to Hubert’s array of injuries… after all, Hubert hadn’t been back from his captivity for long before Ferdinand had charged to Shambhala.

Grabbing a nearby cloth and dipping it into the basin, Hubert reached for Ferdinand’s face to wipe the blood from it… but upon seeing his mangled hand, Ferdinand flinched and turned away. Immediately retracting his touch, Hubert then swallowed, finding an area unlit by lantern or moonlight so that he could slink further into the shadows.

“My apologies, Ferdinand.” To his own ears the words seemed so formal, so distant, as if he weren’t even the one speaking them. He then scoffed, intending to be wistful, but the sound only took the shape of self-loathing. 

“… How the sight of me must fill you with revulsion now.”

“What?” Ferdinand seemed genuinely surprised. “No, Hubert… it is not that.” 

He grabbed Hubert’s hand and placed the most tender kiss on its back before pressing Hubert’s palm against the side of his face. Hubert instinctively curled his fingers against Ferdinand’s cheek in return - well, as much as he could manage to bend them, anyway - and tried to wipe away the blood staining it.

“Then what?”

There was a long silence.

“… Thales is dead.”

“… _What?_ ” Hubert pulled his hand away, unable to even begin to tally the number of emotions coursing through him… but the predominant one was most _definitely_ anger. “Ferdinand, this was supposed to be a _reconnaissance_ mission - you were only supposed to kill if _necessary_.”

“Yes, well… it seemed very necessary to me,” Ferdinand huffed.

“Do you even hear yourself? You sound more like a petulant child than a general.”

Ferdinand crossed his arms. “I thought you would be glad. Aside from the fact that the war against Those Who Slither in the Dark is as good as won now, the man responsible for your torture is dead.”

“You thought I would be _glad_ that you are such a stupid, reckless fool?” Ferdinand winced as Hubert’s voice rose. “Damnation, Ferdinand, you didn’t have nearly enough forces to safely infiltrate Shambhala - you could have gotten _killed_!”

“You seem to have no issue when it comes to risking your own life… so why should I take any issue in risking mine?”

Hubert rolled his eyes. _This_ again? 

It was evident that Ferdinand was referring to the events that had led to his imprisonment. Her Majesty, Ferdinand, and Hubert had been surrounded by too many enemy soldiers for the three of them and their battalions to stave off… so Hubert had created a diversion for Ferdinand and Lady Edelgard to escape, ultimately leading to his capture. 

“The difference is that _I_ wasn’t directly disobeying an order from Her Majesty when I put my life at risk.”

Ferdinand shrugged, his anger darkening his expression. “You should know that as long as I draw breath, I will destroy anyone who hurts you - whether or not it is directly sanctioned by Edelgard. So hang me for treason if it would make you feel better… go on, string me up! I would die with my only regret being that I could not kill that vile wretch more than once!”

Hubert was about to shout right back, but he suddenly paused, alarmed. Placing his hands on Ferdinand’s shoulders, his touch then confirmed what his eyes were seeing.

“Ferdie… you’re trembling. What is it?”

Ferdinand’s expressive eyes filled with pain, and Hubert tightened his hold.

“Thales, he… right before I killed him, he knew that he was only moments away from his end. So, he sought to hurt me first… and he did.”

Hubert stiffened. “You were injured? Where?”

“No, not like that. But Hubert, he… he told me what they did to you. Everything. All the ways that they hurt you…” 

… Ah. So, that was why Ferdinand was so upset… 

Hubert shifted uncomfortably. “Look, Ferdie… you don’t need to worry about that - I don’t even remember most of it. Besides, it’s all in the past now."

Of course, his battered body said otherwise.

Hubert released his hold and Ferdinand watched listlessly as his hands dropped, his stare lingering on Hubert’s scarred, twisted fingers. 

“… It should have been me.”

Hubert shook his head. “We already discussed this. What they would have done to you - a crest bearer - is far worse than whatever they did to me. And beyond that, I was able to use my magic to escape the majority of the pain - something you wouldn’t have been able to do. There was no reason for it to be you instead of me.”

“You are wrong. There is one reason.” Ferdinand finally lifted his eyes to meet his gaze. “And it’s that… I love you, Hubert.”

Hubert froze - in part because he was stunned by the admission, but also because he wanted to savor the words. It was the first time anyone had ever spoken them to him, after all. And for them to come from Ferdinand… 

“Well, that point is a draw, then,” Hubert noted, barely finding his voice. “Because I also… love you.”

Ferdinand scoffed, looking away. “You are only saying that to win the argument.”

" _No_.” He brought his hand to Ferdinand’s face to turn it back to him. “I love you, Ferdinand. And nothing they did to me while I was captured could even compare to how I would have felt if it had been you."

With a shiver Ferdinand closed his eyes and leaned into him, resting his head on his chest.

“Hubert, please… I need you,” he breathed. “I need to be _with_ you.”

Hubert hesitated, uncertain. They hadn’t been intimate together since his capture. Ferdinand hadn’t yet seen… 

“Ferdie, I-”

“Come,” Ferdinand insisted, pulling Hubert’s arm over his shoulder and helping him to the bed. “I know you need this, too.”

Ferdinand wasn’t wrong… but even requiring his help to walk was humiliating. And when they finally reached the bed and Ferdinand started to undress him… well, as if it wasn’t horrifying enough whenever he had to bare himself before a man with the body and proportions befitting a god, let alone with his own body marked with cuts, burns, and flayings… 

And surely enough, once his shirt was off, Hubert could hear Ferdinand’s surprised intake of breath as his eyes roamed over Hubert’s marred skin.

Hubert swallowed, his throat tight. “Ferdie… don’t look. I’ll put out the oil lamp.”

“No, please do not,” Ferdinand requested, tracing his fingers lightly over his scars. “I want to see them. They are-”

“What? Beautiful?” Hubert sneered.

“No,” Ferdinand shook his head, and Hubert almost flinched at his bluntness. “They are a product of your suffering, so I would never use that word to describe them. But they are also a part of you now… and I love every part of you, Hubert.”

Ferdinand brought his lips to his chest, moving them from hideous mark to hideous mark in complete adoration, and Hubert shuddered from his touch. But Ferdinand then lifted his head, his hair hanging like a flaming curtain as he looked down into Hubert’s eyes once more.

“These scars also serve to remind me how close I came to losing you,” Ferdinand continued. “… And how blessed I am that I did not.”

Yet Hubert seemed unable to speak in return, so he only brought his hand to the side of Ferdinand’s beautiful face.

“I almost forgot,” he finally managed to say.

Ferdinand furrowed his brow. “Forgot what?”

_That no matter what happens, I’ll always be safe with you._

“… Nothing. C’mere,” he answered instead, pulling Ferdinand close until thoughts of anything else disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Forgive me, I just love the idea of Ferdinand going all John Wick on the entirety of Shambala to get vengeance for Hubert 😅.)
> 
> Also… it's *possible* that there may be a Chapter 3 to this, due to a prompt request on Twitter. At the very least, I'll definitely put it on my Twitter, but it depends how long it is, etc. as to whether I end up putting it on here.
> 
> In any case, even if this doesn't continue on here, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be two chapters, but then [Nuanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuanta/pseuds/Nuanta) requested "a Safe Place snippet involving Hubert having a moment of PTSD and Ferdinand comforting him"… and, well, here we are. (This might not be exactly what you were thinking of, Steph, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!)

Hubert felt dizzy, although he wasn’t sure if blood loss or fear was the cause. Shackled to a torture table, he could remember that he’d just been with Ferdinand, but the details were hazy… yet he supposed that disorientation was normal when terminating a mind partition spell. Even so, he was very aware of his current predicament - that there would be no further escape from the torture.

“I admit that you’ve impressed me so far, Vestra,” a pale, unsightly man told him. “Yet, you will tell me what I want to know soon enough. Everyone has a weakness… and I believe I’ve found yours.”

His torturer brandished a small knife, and Hubert shuddered, knowing exactly the kind of damage - and pain - such an instrument could cause.

Thrashing against his manacles, he flinched as his torturer brought the knife to his face… although, strangely, the man only dragged it lightly across his cheek, as gentle as a lover’s caress.

Hubert calmed, but only for a moment - he knew the pain was yet to come.

“Fuck you,” he then spat. “If you slice anyone with a knife, they’ll be cut - trust me, I would know. That’s not a weakness, it's just physics, you imbecile.”

The man continued to stroke his face with the knife, and in a way it felt so familiar… almost as if-

“That’s very cute, Vestra. But regarding your weakness, I wasn’t referring to knives… I was referring to him.”

His torturer put his hand under his jaw to turn his head, and Hubert’s eyes widened when he saw that Ferdinand was shackled to a torture table on the other side of the room, his body covered in wounds that matched his own.

“I was thinking of cutting up that pretty face of his next… or maybe cutting out his tongue. That Aegir brat talks far too much.”

“No!” Hubert cried out, futilely toiling against his restraints. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Ferdinand looked over at him, his eyes dull - nearly drained of all life.

“Hubert… help me,” he pleaded.

“Ferdinand!”

His torturer put his hands on Hubert’s shoulders and started to shake him.

“Hubert-”

Yet, strangely, his arms were suddenly free… and even though it didn’t make sense, Hubert wasn’t one to waste an opportunity. Without a second thought, he brought his hands to the throat of the man hovering over him, determined to choke the life out of him.

His torturer appeared to have been taken by surprise… good, Hubert would take advantage of that - he squeezed harder. But the man brought his hands to Hubert’s wrists and managed to overpower him, prying his hands off - damnation, he was strong.

As he pinned Hubert’s arms at his sides, it seemed as if his torturer was trying to speak - but the only sound that he could manage after nearly suffocating was a cough. Snarling, Hubert writhed beneath him until he was able to free one of his arms, and he clawed at the man’s face.

“Goddess damn it, Hubert! Calm down!”

Hubert froze - blinked. That voice - he knew that voice.

“… Ferdie?”

“Yes, it’s me… it is just me.”

Hubert's entire body relaxed and he abruptly became aware of his surroundings - such as the soft mattress and pillow beneath him rather than the stiff torture table.

… So, he wasn't in a dungeon then, but in the bedroom he shared with Ferdinand.

“Ferdinand…”

The word came out like a whimper, and he hated himself for it, hated what he’d become. But if Ferdinand shared the sentiment he didn’t let on, instead pulling Hubert’s boneless body into a sitting position before firmly embracing him. 

“It is all right… you were just having a nightmare,” Ferdinand soothed. “But it is all over - you are safe now.”

Safe… 

Hubert lacked the energy to encircle his arms around Ferdinand in returned, but he leaned his full weight into him, burying his face in Ferdinand’s hair in the hopes that the silken strands would both conceal and absorb his tears. But as ashamed as he was, this… this was his lifeline, to be held so lovingly, to have hands on him that were not meant to abuse or destroy.

In the face of continued torment, Ferdinand was his salvation.

Flames. As weak as Hubert felt to need this, he acknowledged that there were far worse things in life than to find succor in the arms of the man you loved… and they remained like that for quite some time until Ferdinand spoke.

“You have been having these nightmares often, you know.”

Hubert tightened his grip on Ferdinand. “I have? I don’t-”

“Remember? That is good,” Ferdinand breathed. “Usually I am able to soothe you into a more peaceful sleep. But tonight, you would not be calmed.”

Tonight? His nightmare tonight had involved Ferdinand, so perhaps that was why it couldn't be quelled - maybe his mind was adapting, finding more effective ways to trap him and make him relive his distress. And yet, after his dream, when Ferdinand had begged him to calm down…

Pushing frantically against Ferdinand, he was finally released from the firm hold and able to move about freely.

“Hubert, what-?”

But he grabbed Ferdinand’s jaw to examine his face, his eyes widening once he saw the scratches on his cheek. His gaze then flitted to Ferdinand’s neck, where there were red marks in the shape of fingers… 

It wasn’t the torturer in his dream that he’d been attacking… it was-

Scrambling out of the bed, he backed away until he was pressed against the wall.

“I hurt you…” 

Ferdinand got out of the bed as well, approaching him as if he were a skittish horse.

“It is all right,” Ferdinand assured him. “You were coming out of a nightmare. You did not even realize what-”

“I _hurt_ you,” he hissed. “I was trying to kill you. I _could_ have killed you!”

“Well, probably not.” Ferdinand smiled. “I was able to suppress you easily enough. You are a mage, Hubert, not a grappler.”

Hubert sneered at him. “And what if I had grabbed the dagger I keep hidden under my pillow? It takes less than a pound of pressure to cut skin.”

“… Well, I admit, it is rather creepy that you know that,” Ferdinand quipped. “But, going forward, we will just remove all sharp objects from the bed. Problem solved!”

“This isn’t a joke, Ferdinand.” Hubert brushed past Ferdinand to light the nearest oil lamp. He then headed to the closet, opening it to grab his trunk. 

“What are you doing?”

Hubert took some clothes from the dresser and began to stuff them in the case. 

“What does it look like? I’m leaving.”

Ferdinand cocked his head. “You are… _leaving_? To go where?”

“Away,” Hubert elaborated - if one could call it that.

_Away from you. From everyone. From Enbarr._

Ferdinand put his hand on Hubert’s arm to still him.

“Hubert… do not do this.”

Hubert looked at Ferdinand, but turned away when he saw his pained expression.

“It’s to everyone’s benefit - Her Majesty’s, the Empire’s, and yours. I’ve only become a liability.”

"But, that is not true at all!"

Ignoring him, Hubert grabbed a few of his capes from the closet, and he could feel the tension in the silence that followed.

“… You have been talking in your sleep, you know."

Hubert rolled his eyes. Great - an excellent trait for a spy. 

“Often times, after I calm you, you will say that you are safe with me,” Ferdinand continued. “And you are, Hubert. You _are_.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hubert stopped packing. “I know I am,” he promised. “But _you_ are not safe with me.”

“Hubert…”

He turned. “I won't allow myself to hurt you again.”

Ferdinand’s shoulders sagged. “If that were true, then you would not be leaving.” His voice was soft, sad. “Because losing you is the only pain I cannot endure.”

Feeling his resolve starting to waver, Hubert bowed his head. If only he were stronger, then he could do the right thing and go… 

But, he couldn’t. He couldn’t.

As if he were a trapped snake, Hubert hissed. “Damn you for being so stubborn… and damn you for loving me, even when I’m like… this.”

At that, Ferdinand smiled. “You can damn me to the eternal flame if it makes you feel better… as long as you stay.”

Hubert couldn't help but smirk in return. “Fine… then I’ll stay until you eventually come to your senses and tell me to go.” He ignored Ferdinand’s ensuing snort. “But you have to promise to be careful around me.”

“Hubert-”

“I mean it, Ferdie,” he insisted. “If I’m a danger to you, then-”

“You are not a danger to me," Ferdinand sighed. "But if you need to hear it, then I promise to be careful. And yet… well, I do hate that you are even having these nightmares at all. I only wish that… that _he_ was not able to haunt you like this from beyond the grave.”

Hubert closed his eyes and leaned forward until his forehead was pressed up against Ferdinand’s, his nightmares already far from his mind.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” he promised, his hands snaking up Ferdinand's back to hold him closer still - their proximity serving as a reminder that as weak or broken as he might feel, Ferdinand didn't see him that way.

_Because even if I never find peace in my dreams, I'll always find it with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was TOO cheesy.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! [@fancy_plans](https://twitter.com/fancy_plans)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter! @fancy_plans


End file.
